


After All

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, klaine wedding, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Klaine reaction fic for 6x08 “A Wedding” This is the conversation that takes them from boyfriends to newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

_“We have two brides. Do we have two grooms?”_

“I don't know. I don't know. I just –what Burt and Carole were talking about earlier. And these last few months without you have been really-” Blaine stuttered out, too many thoughts in his brain to finish one sentence before moving onto the next.

“I love you, Kurt. I mean, I love you, I do.” With those words, Kurt found himself starting to hope that maybe  _somehow_ , they'd both arrived at the same insane impulse.

Blaine scrubbed a hand across his face, trying to put his muddled feelings into words. “This is crazy, but...”

“But?” Kurt couldn't help but ask, heart falling a little as he waited for Blaine to break his heart, to tell him they needed to be sensible.

“I don't know – I don't know!” Blaine muttered, looking lost and in desperate need of guidance and feedback.

“Brit, can you give us a moment alone?” Kurt asked. She nodded, giving him a not-so-subtle thumbs up on her way out the door.

Kurt began to pace the room, Blaine's eyes tracking his every move as if he was scared Kurt was going to run off or evaporate at the last minute, much like a good dream you want to hold onto.

“Okay, I'm going to go ahead and be the first to say it,” Kurt tentatively began. “What Brittany, Santana, and Sue are proposing is absolutely insane. We've barely been back together for a week.”

“Yeah,” Blaine sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. “I know it is.”

“But somehow it being crazy doesn't make me want to do it any less.” Blaine's head snapped up as Kurt's words registered, total shock and disbelief reading all over his face.

“Really?” he couldn't help but ask. “You'd want this? You'd actually agree to get married today?”

“I want you,” Kurt said simply. “And not for a week, or a month, or even a few good years. I want forever with you, Blaine. I know that now, right down to my marrow. You're it. And for the life of me, I can't see why our forever shouldn't start today.”

“I want you too,” Blaine managed, overcome. “I want our life together. But I know you, you've had your wedding all planned out since you were six. This isn't how you pictured it, right? I don't want to give you anything less than perfect, Kurt, because that's what you deserve.”

“No, this isn't how I pictured it,” Kurt agreed. Blaine nodded soberly in response, seeming unsurprised.

“It's not the way I pictured it, it's  _better._  When I was a kid, I didn't know  _who_  I wanted, just  _what_. I knew what colors I liked, what kind of suit I wanted to wear, how the bouquets would be made of tulips and lilies because those were my mother's favorite flowers. I never pictured the groom, Blaine. And you know what? I'm glad I didn't. Because I could never in my wildest dreams have conceived of a man such as you.”

“Kurt, I-” Blaine hiccuped out, eyes welling with tears.

“Wait, let me finish,” Kurt interrupted. “You aren't a fantasy, Blaine. You're real. You love with your whole heart. You get insanely passionate about everything you set your mind to. You make every person you encounter into a friend, a confidante. You're talented, witty, warm, and most importantly, you're  _mine_. And if you told the six year old me that one day he'd have someone like you, that he would find himself  _lucky_  enough to call you his boyfriend, lover, or fiancé? Well, I know what that six year old would say. He'd tell me to hold onto you tight and never let you go,” Kurt finished, flushed and out of breath, pulse pounding in his ears.

“So what are you saying?” Blaine asked, beaming from ear to ear. “Do you want to do this? Should we?”

“It's my turn this time,” Kurt laughed, getting down on one knee. “Blaine Devon Anderson, will you do me the great honor of marrying me today, in front of all our friends and family, and making me the luckiest man alive?”

“Of course, of course,” Blaine babbled, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him to his feet before enveloping him in a hug.

Kurt pulled back so he could see Blaine better. He ran his thumb across Blaine's cheek, wiping away the many happy tears that had fallen. “I love you,” Kurt said, staring into Blaine's eyes, needing to memorize every tiny detail.

“I love you too.” Like the irresistible pull of the tide against the shore, Kurt and Blaine were slowly tugged closer, neither sure who had initiated the movement. “Is it bad luck for you to kiss me before the ceremony?” Blaine whispered, just as their noses were brushing together.

“I don't care,” Kurt shushed. “I need to kiss my fiancé at least once before he turns into my husband.”

And with that, Kurt's lips were on his. The kiss was tentative and gentle at first, both boys still trying to wrap their heads around what was happening. But once they gave themselves permission to hope, to trust that what was happening was truly real, they were quickly swept up. Now that the impossible was happening, Blaine could see the ephemeral threads that had led him to this very moment, to Kurt. And despite all the pain that both endured, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

“Your  _husband_ ,” Blaine echoed, when at last they both broke apart to come up from air. “I can't believe we're going to be married soon.”

“Crazy, right?” Kurt grinned. “And in a barn no less...”

“We probably need to get dressed,” Blaine said, glancing over at the tuxes that Brittany and Sue had procured for them. “It's definitely bad luck that you've seen my tux before the wedding.”

“We don't need luck,” Kurt soothed.

“We don't?” Blaine asked.

“Of course not. We found our way back to one another at last. I've got you, and that's all the luck I'll ever need in the world.”


End file.
